Christmas With Sophie
by OLHrocksursocks
Summary: Ok so I had to do it! This is the Marching On Christmas special! :
1. Part 1

**Christmas with Sophie**

Ah Christmas… As the song says it's the most wonderful time of the year! Christmas is a time for joy, love, friends and family. And everyone has that one Christmas memory they will always remember. And for these three people that memory is with one girl. Sophie Rose Goldsworthy.

First,

Clare Goldsworthy's memory:

It was the day before Christmas Eve. I was sitting in class and I don't think there was a student in there not watching the clock that seemed to be ticking slower by the second. The only sound was the tick of the clock and Alli tapping her pencil behind me. We had only been here a half a day but it seemed like forever. Then the moment we had all been waiting for came, the final bell. I went to my locker and got my books. Then I walked out the front door. Christmas break had begun. I usually had to go to my job at the local bookstore but I had the day off today so instead had to walk to Eli's parent's house where they were watching a 5 month old Sophie. From there I would walk, pushing Sophie in her stroller, another block to me and Eli's house. Eli had been working all day and wouldn't be home until late tonight. I would be lucky if I could catch him in between jobs. He always stopped at home before going to his second job just hoping we could get one kiss in. After a long walk and short chit chat with Eli's parents, I finally got home. By the time Sophie and I got there Eli was gone and when he got home I was already asleep.

It's Christmas Eve now. I'm holding Sophie in my arms watching the snow fall outside the window. The only light in the room is the faint light of our little Christmas tree. Although I knew this should be a happy time I couldn't shake the feeling of sadness. Not only was this Sophie's first Christmas eve, it was my first Christmas eve without my parents. I wondered what they were doing, and were they thinking of me? Had Darcy called yet? And where did my father end up this year? No matter how hard I tried to keep these questions from my mind they kept resurfacing. Sophie had just drifted off when the door opened loudly making her eyes open quickly and let out a loud cry.

"Oh Sophie…" I whispered rocking her gently. "It's alright."

Eli stepped into the room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake her up." He said.

"It's alright." I replied.

Eli sat down next to me and I handed Sophie to him. As soon as she was in his arms her cries ceased. There was some kind of connection between them, ever since the day she was born they had something that I couldn't explain. I have to admit I was jealous.

Sophie quickly fell asleep.

"We'd better get her into her crib before she wakes up again." I said

Eli nodded. We both stood up and walked to Sophie's room.

Eli slowly laid Sophie down in her small crib and kissed the top of her head.

Then we walked back out to the living room and sat down in front of the Christmas tree.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Nothing." I replied looking down.

"Clare… something is wrong. Is it… is it about your parents."

I sighed. "Yes. It's just it's my first Christmas away from them. I know that my mom and Jake's dad are probably really happy and I have no idea where my dad is but I hope he's alright. And I just keep thinking about them and Darcy too. I've been trying to keep them out of my mind but… I can't." I looked up at Eli and he smirked at me.

"What? You find this funny?" I demanded.

"No. I just realized how much I love you." He said

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"So you don't get to be with your parents. I get why you're upset. But you get to be with me and Sophie. And I hope that's just as good because we will always be here for you. You, me, and Sophie." He smiled at me and pulled me close to him.

I breathed in his scent and took in his words.

"It's not good enough." I paused and Eli pulled away from me and gave me a "what the heck?" look. "It's better." I finished with a smirk of my own.

It was silent as we sat there looking into each other's eyes.

Then Eli stood up. "Alright Clare I wasn't going to do this until the perfect time, but I think now is the perfect time." He got down on one knee and I gasped in shock.

"I love you and I promise to always love you. You and Sophie mean the world to me. And I want us to be an official family. So Clare Diana Edward… Will you marry me?

A smile spread across my face. "Of course Eli, of course I will."

Eli slid the ring onto my finger. It was modest but beautiful. And I felt so happy. I jumped into Eli's arms and he swung me around. Then the clock struck midnight.

Still holding me in his arms Eli whispered "Merry Christmas Clare."

"Merry Christmas Eli." I said closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it! Two more Chapters to come!<p> 


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Eli Goldsworthy's memory,

"What happens if Santa doesn't get my list?" A 7 year old Sophie said looking up at me. We were at the mall, standing in front of the mailbox of letters to Santa. It was the morning of Christmas Eve and Sophie the queen of procrastinating even then had waited until the night before to write her letter to Santa Clause. I was woken up at six o'clock that morning by Sophie jumping up and down on my bed telling me she had finally finished her letter and she needed me to take her to the mall so she could give it to Santa. Luckily I was able to convince her to go back to sleep for another two hours. We left at eight. And now here we are.

"He will, I promise." I said.

"Well if you promise than I believe you…" Sophie walked forward and slowly slipped her letter in the big mail box. Then she smiled up at me. "I hope I get everything on my list and not just some coal!"

"Well have you been a good girl?"

Sophie nodded.

"Well than you won't get any coal."

"I bet that you get coal." Sophie said with a smirk.

"Oh you think so. So I guess I wasn't a very good girl this year." I said and Sophie giggled.

"Nope, Daddy will you pick me up?"

I picked her up and got her on my shoulders, causing another round of giggles.

When she giggled it made me smile. I loved Sophie more than anything. I was surprised at how different I had become after Sophie was born. I would do anything for her. It was my job to protect her and I always would.

When we got home there was a familiar car in the driveway.

"Sophie look who's here." I said after helping her out of the car.

Sophie's eyes went to the car and a huge smile spread across her face.

"MOMMY!" She screamed running towards the door. I ran after her.

The door opened and Clare stood in the doorway.

Clare and I had finally gotten married when Sophie was about one year old. Soon after Clare got accepted to an awesome college about an hour drive away. But she was forced to live on campus so we only saw her on breaks and some weekends. She was getting a seven year degree. It was tough for all of us but I could handle Sophie and I didn't want Clare to give up such an amazing opportunity, she deserved it.

Sophie jumped into Clare's arms and Clare held her tight.

"I missed you so much Soph!"

"I missed you too Mommy!"

I watched from the end of the walk. Finally Clare put Sophie down and told her to run inside.

"Welcome home." I said walking towards her.

"Thanks. It's good to be back." Clare said with a smile.

I pulled her close to me and was just about to kiss her when Sophie appeared.

"Mommy! Mommy! I sent my letter to Santa today! Daddy took me to the mall this morning! And I hope Santa gets it!"

Clare looked at me a smile on her face then she pulled away and leaned down to talk to Sophie.

"I'm sure he will honey. Why don't we go inside and bake some Christmas cookies. Would you like that?" Clare asked.

Sophie jumped up and down. "Cookies! Cookies!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Clare said with a smile. Then she took Sophie's hand and walked inside and I followed.

Clare and Sophie baked a bunch of Christmas cookies while I set up the Christmas tree. Then we all decorated the tree together. It felt so complete with Clare here and I could tell Sophie thought so too.

After a short visit with my parents after the tree decorating Clare started with her argument. Every single year Clare wants to go to a Christmas Eve service somewhere. I however, do not. So she usually ends up taking Sophie and leaving me home and ignoring me when she gets back. It's tradition.

"Eli please, just come with me and Sophie tonight. It'll be fun."

"Oh yeah because church is the definition of fun, let me tell ya." I said rolling my eyes.

Clare sighed "Fine, come on Sophie let's go."

She grabbed Sophie's hand trying to pull her along but Sophie pulled away. She walked over to me.

"Daddy, will you please come with us to church. Please?" Sophie looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes and there was no way I could refuse.

"Ok Soph I'll go." I said with a sigh.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Daddy's comin!" Sophie said doing a little dance.

I looked up at Clare who just smiled.

We arrived at a small church not too far away from Degrassi. Sophie picked it, although Clare looked a bit unsure.

We walked in and were instantly greeted by an old man.

"Oh Clare, it's nice to see you again, Merry Christmas!" The old man said.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas." Clare said with a forced smile.

We walked into the sanctuary and sat near the back. At first I thought Clare was just staring off into space but then I realized she was staring at someone. I followed her gaze and realized why she had not wanted to come here. There was her mother, her mother's husband, and Jake all walking in with big smiles on their faces. Jake had some girl with him, some random. I wondered whether or not they were going to say something when they passed us. They didn't. They walked right past us with nothing. Clare's mother looked right at us but didn't say a word she just frowned. Jake, however gave a small wave in our direction and came over to wish us all a Merry Christmas. After he walked away Clare stood up and took Sophie's hand.

"Let's go Eli." Clare said looking like she was about to cry.

"Clare…" I said trying to calm her down.

"_Let's go."_ She said in a sharp tone that made the people in front of us turn and give disapproving looks.

I stood up quickly and we left. When we got home Clare told Sophie goodnight and went to bed. Leaving Sophie dazed and confused.

I got her ready for bed.

I was just about to read Sophie her nightly bed time story when she asked the question I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?" She asked innocently.

"Mommy just saw some people at the church that made her sad." I said trying not to explain too much, it was after all Christmas Eve. It wasn't the best time to tell your six year old daughter that her grandparents disowned her mother.

"Was it those people that gave us mean looks?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Daddy, were those my grandparents?" Sophie asked looking up at me.

I sighed. Sophie was smarter than she should be.

"Yes Sophie."

"Why didn't they talk to us?"

"Well your grandma and your mommy don't get along very well. So they don't talk anymore and that hurts Mommy."

"Why don't they get along?"

"They just disagree on how some things should be handled that's all. Don't you worry about it."

"Ok."

"Now you need to get to sleep so Santa can come." I said tucking her in.

"Ok, goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Soph." I switched her night light on, and then thought of something. I sat back down on her bed.

"Sophie."

"What?"  
>"Don't talk about what I just told you in front of your mother ever. Ok?"<p>

"I pinky promise!" Sophie said holding out her pinky.

We pinky promised and then I kissed the top of her head and stood up.

"Goodnight Sophie." I said turning off her light.

"Nighty night Daddy!"

The next morning Clare pretended like last night didn't happen. We were awoken by Sophie jumping on our bed.

"Santa came! Santa came! Get up! GET UP!" She shouted.

We all got up and opened presents. At the end of the morning we all were feeling pretty good.

Sophie was sitting in my lap with her new doll she named Gracie.

"So did you get everything you wanted?" I asked.

"Yep!" She answered with a giant smile. "Did you?"

"Yep!" I answered smirking at her.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Sophie."

* * *

><p>The final one will be posted later tonight! If you want to reviews are nice!<p> 


End file.
